wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Amazon the Sea-Rain Hybrid
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Appearance and personality Amazon is mostly a light blue color with a green underbelly that fades into a darker green at her tail. She has gills and bioluminescent scales above her eyes, on her wings, and her underbelly, nowhere else. Also, interestingly, her scaled don't change colors; only her luminescent patches change colors, making them very complex, since they can also flash on and off. Amazon is very religious and spiritual. She interprets almost everything as an omen, like scraping your knee as you get a mango out of a tree. She also predicted that the "False brightest night" would bring peace, like the day the dragonets were born. Backstory Pre-Birth Amazon's RainWing mother And SeaWing father met once at the border of the ocean. Humboldt, her dad, was catching fish when Citrus, the mother, saw his gleaming silvery-blue scales. She walked up to him and talked together. They fell in love, and dated every time one of the moons were full at that same spot. A year after they met, Citrus was blessed with an egg. Citrus was pleased to have a dragonet, but Humboldt was horrified. He didn't want a hybrid, and he thought that their offspring would be discluded in games and activities and bullied by others. Citrus convinced him that the other dragonets would be too young to understand that their dragonet was different than them, but Humboldt still worried. Weeks before Amazon hatched, he deserted Citrus. He left Citus a note so she wouldn't be completely heartbroken, but she was anyway. This is the message Humboldt left: Dearest Citrus, I'm very sorry, but I cannot afford being caught by Coral's SeaWing guards. I have climbed up the ranks, and become the royal chef, so getting caught sneaking out under the cover of darkness at midnight to meet you would endanger you and our dragonet-to-be. When she hatches, don't tell her about me. I'll visit you when she becomes ten years old, but until then, she shouldn't know that I, a SeaWing, is her father. Good bye, my love, Humboldt Birth Citrus was absolutely devastated after Humboldt left her, but she focused her thoughts and time on her hybrid egg. It was raining on the day that she was due to hatch, so Citrus sheltered under a especially thick canopy of trees, near a large river that flowed not too far from where Citrus and Humboldt met. Remembering the days when she sat by the shore, talking with the silver SeaWing of her dreams brought tears to her eyes. The tears mixed with droplets of rain, and fell on the egg. Then, when the salty rain hit the hybrid egg, a crack like lightning flashed through the egg. Citrus forced herself to stop crying, and a small cerulean talon broke the egg to shards. A little blue dragonet climbed out and blinked up at her mother, who was a pale pink color. "By the grace of this river," Citrus said, "Your name will be named after this spot. Amazon, sweetie, I am your mother" she said, holding the dragonet to her chest. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress